


Icarus and his sunshine

by from_theeast



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_theeast/pseuds/from_theeast
Summary: Icarus who had a pair of wings made by feathers and wax,who was flying too high that his wings started to melt by the heat of sunshine.





	Icarus and his sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> "Your sunshine, Kim Jonghyun"

Sujin is his older sister. When they were kids, Minhyun used to stick to her like glue whenever they were sent to the grocery store to buy things for their mother. They never got home right away, it would be a small adventure to the beach, went along to small alley full of green color behind Bus Stop 56, only stopped till their shoes reached golden sand, tongue tasted the thick salty air. They would sit next to each other with innocent souls flying with breezes, if Minhyun was lucky enough to hang out when there was sunset, Sujin would tell him his favorite story.

_Icarus who had a pair of wings made by feathers and wax, _

_who was flying too high that his wings started to melt by the heat of sunshine. _

_Did he realize? Of course, but The Sun is so beautiful that he couldn't stop himself soaking into it. Such a huge different from the dark cold tower he had been imprisoned in Crete. Lights dancing on his body, lighted up his skin, smelled like the celestial drops. _

Minhyun finds himself again being soaked in the multicolor of orange, red, dark blue when he opens the minivan door.

"Oh, you finish early. How was the reheardsal?"

He climbs in, drops his body which is wrapped around by fluffy coat on the grey seat.

"It's fine, I still struggle in some parts but it's fine. Everyone is too tired to do anything else."

Jonghyun nods, with his lip corner curls up a little bit, he strokes Minhyun's hair with his right hand then brushes it back neatly.

"Please drop us at the head of the slope."

The driver starts to drive, asks them if it’s fine that he listens to the FM, there’s a program he doesn’t want to miss. It’s a late talk show with some mainstream music, the DJ has a soothing voice that fills the car with sorrow. With some caller’s stories as their background music, their hands intertwine, cradles between them. But it’s just for a while until Jonghyun catches a glance of the driver in the mirror.

They stop at the slope as Jonghyun has ordered, nothing but yellow flicker street lights greet them for being back home. Minhyun’s hand loosens, fingers brushes Jonghyun’s while they’re taking a walk, then Minhyun finds himself laugh out loud at Jonghyun putting his hands in pockets, bitter sweetness under their every single step, silently blooming under the starry night.

“Are you hungry? Do you want late snacks?”

Jonghyun’s raspy voice scratches the thin atmosphere like a wild cat purrs in his loneliness.

“Can I have beer?”

Jonghyun’s eyes are wide in surprise. Minhyun is never an alcoholic person but there’s always some exceptions like tonight when he can’t point out how is his feeling, he craves for beer, so that he can clearly taste the bitterness fully in his mouth, penetrate into the heart, firstly fresh and cool and then harsh.

They sit in the convenience store nearby, facing the empty road. Jonghyun opens the cans for both and then cheers. It takes Jonghyun only one sip to finish half of the uncertainty while Minhyun drinks like a cat, small sip by small sip, swallows slowly. Their arms press against each other, in the way Jonghyun’s eyes are fluttering, Minhyun can tell that he is trying not to lean his head on Minhyun’s shoulder so Minhyun does with a tiny rub. Jonghyun freezes. Minhyun again craves for more beer even though he still doesn’t finish his.

_“Daedalus with a sharp and clever mind – his father, had warned him before they took off. _

_Dear my young Icarus, _ _I forbid you to fly too close to the sun for that will melt the wax, or to fly to far that the sea will dampen the feathers. Too high or too low will cost your life, keep your attention and you shall not die.”_

_"How could he stay like that? How could he ignore all of those cinematic scenes? The seagulls chirping next to him, congratulating for the freedom he finally had, the ivy east sunrays in the summer day?"_

_Now he was around his twenty two when facing the unbounded sea, Sujin held him tight in her arms, his lungs soaked in the scent of just after dyeing. She dyed her hair brown, calmed like autumn leaves, her voice was just as windy as it could ever be._

_"I wish I could tell you. Maybe he just had to keep straight and then landed, after a few days resting, he would move to another place, lived far away from the sea, where he would never hear a sound of waves. He settled down, every night he might think about that journey across the ocean, asking himself a thousand questions about what would have been if he didn’t follow his father words until dripped off. The next day, when sunlight dropped on his face, nothing but a signal about new morning that he needed to wake up and kept on living."_

_They were in a coffee shop waiting for Sujin’s friend. His phone in the pocket had been buzzing for whole afternoon, he hid his hands under the table, as shaky as the phone. Minhyun never liked coffee, he didn’t need to stay awake like being hit by car light, his mind had already thought so much that there’s no time to feel sleepy. He almost couldn’t realize his reflection in her eyes, skin paler than usual, messy hair by the wind before, swollen eyes, breathless._

_"How about superglue, what if somehow there was superglue instead of wax for Icarus?"_

_"It's a good idea. But don’t forget the feathers? As close as you got to the sun, the intense heat would make your feathers dry like desert. Dry feathers couldn't drive you in right direction, you had to fly in shakily unstable condition and you would be so panic that you wished you'd never been fall in for the sun like that. So you lowered yourself, even though landing in wrong land, you didn't care. When you were on the ground, people would ask you about what had happened, you cried, nothing but terrible experience, the sky was not tender as they had told, the Sun was just a fireball, you promised to never look back."_

The ting! sound from the elevator makes a notice that they are now at Minhyun’s floor. Jonghyun walks him out with left hand on his lower back, softly rubs through white t-shirt.

_"Sound as hurt as the death but then more regretful. There must be somehow to do it right, to fix it?"_

Minhyun has no idea how they could manage themselves for all that quiet trip, for not even dare to ask any question, as if small movements could ruin the whole world. But what world?

_"Any option is miserable. It's the fate of Icarus, Minhyun, to be killed by The drop dead gorgeous Sun."_

Instead of cupping his face like usual, Jonghyun brushes his left ear. The touch has its own Eden scent, sickeningly sweet like summer heat. Minhyun closes his eyes, listens to his blood roaring, electricity running through spine. He wants to laugh, to release whatever inside him but his voice choked.

"It's late. Sleep well, Minhyun." 

Jonghyun takes the empty can Minhyun still keeps in his hand, turns away even before Minhyun closes the door. The whole world seems so bright that he turns blinded and then so dark that he drowns down a thousand feet.

"Goodnight, my sunshine."


End file.
